


Picnic

by happydingle



Category: Aaron dingle / Robert sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron dingle / Robert sugden - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Picnic, heart to heart, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydingle/pseuds/happydingle
Summary: Aaron and Robert having a picnic... what could ever happen?? Also the shitty Rebecca story line isn't happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rebecca doesn't exist & Robert actually stook to his vowels and was faithful so now him and Aaron can focus on being happy. Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I haven't read it back and I wanted to publish it before the episode airs. Any help would be appreciated in the comment section!!

'Robert will you please just pick a bar of chocolate it's really not that difficult'  
'Don't rush me Aaron it has to be perfect'  
'Because sitting in a cold field eating food from davids has always been my idea of perfect hasn't it?'  
Robert just looked at Aaron defeated he wanted him to come home and be happy after leaving prison but he felt like everything he was doing was wrong. What sort of idiot doesn't even know how to comfort their husband when there having a panic attack instead he went straight in and ended up with a bloody nose.  
Aaron could see the look of disappointment flash across Roberts face.  
'Rob the food doesn't matter I mean whatever we do will be perfect because..well.. its with you..and... well you know'  
Robert couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his lips, just to hear Aaron was happy to spend time with him meant more than anything after their time apart.

** 

'I can't believe you actually bought a blanket soft lad'  
'Shut up I don't wanna get wet sitting on the grass do i, do you know how exspensive these jeans were?'  
'Whatever' Aaron said rolling his eyes knowing it was a loosing battle when it came to discussing Roberts clothes.  
Robert assorted the sandwiches in the middle of the blanket and put the crisps and chocolate out neatly and offered Aaron a can. Aaron couldn't take his eyes of Robert the way he laid down every piece of food so carefully as if they all had there own spaces. He still had to remind him self this wasn't a dream and they were really back together. 

'Thankyou' Aaron said sincerely as Robert passed him the can.  
'It's only a can' Robert said noticing the tone of Aaron's voice.  
'I know but I mean.. thankyou for everything... I'm not easy to deal with.. but it means the world that your still here, thankyou.'  
'Aaron you don't have to thank me there is no where else in the world where I would rather be right now. Your everything the months without you felt like years, just because I was free and you were the one locked up, didn't make me feel like I was free at all I felt like I was locked away with out you. I just wish you had told me what was happening I could have helped.' 

'Don't...' Aaron interrupted not wanting to remember everything which had happened again. 

'No Aaron I mean it, you make me so proud everyday, even when you were scared you still stood up for what was right because that's who you are. You never take the easy way out even if sometimes I wish you did. But please don't ever feel like you can't speak to me about anything ever again because it's me and you forever against everything okay? And when you see your councillor tomorrow that will help aswell. I just want you to be happy...Your not on your own anymore.' 

Aaron didn't know what to say he couldn't take his eyes off Roberts face, tracing every expression he was making. 

'I love you Aaron I always have and always will.' 

Aaron burst into tears 'what did I ever to do deserve you?' 

'Hey don't be silly I think I should be asking you that?' Robert said bundling Aaron into his arms his head resting in the crook of his neck. The warmth from his body he had missed so much. It felt like home. Aaron was Roberts home. 

Eventually his sobs evened out. 

'I love you too rob... I'm not good with words like you are but... I really do' 

'I know you do Aaron you don't have to tell me' 

Aaron bit down on his lip he couldn't hold back any more he lunged himself towards Robert and started straddling his lap, kissing him. Feeling the sense of security he so deeply missed just from having Roberts lips on his . 

The kiss started to deepen changing from affection to passion. Robert could feel his hardness start to bulge in his pants. Aaron could feel it to and started to grind his hips against him letting out quiet moans from Roberts mouth. 'A-Aaron are you sure?' Robert panted. Since Aaron had got home they hadn't kissed let alone do anything else they had just held each other in there arms getting used to the feeling of security again. 'Yes rob I'm sure' Aaron breathed out against Roberts neck, moving his hand down to cup him in his trousers. 'Outside?' 'We fucked in a barn for months Robert not that different?' 'Good point' Robert chuckled 'I've missed you so much' 

*** 

There clothes were spread around them. They were lying in a field naked Robert had never expected it to go this far but when they were together they were electric and they couldn't help themselves. Roberts head was lying on Aaron's chest listening to his heart beat begin to even out. Aaron was tracing the freckles on Roberts back which were still sticky from the sweat. How had he ended up the sort of person to fuck in a field in day light like a teenager he didn't know but right now he didn't care as long as he was with Robert. 

'OSCAR'  
A shout could be heard in the distance'  
'OSCAR'  
It was getting closer. 

'Shit Robert wake up'  
'What what you doing Aaron I only just fell asleep that took a lot of energy it's been a few months' Robert said jokingly.  
'Shut up you muppet someone's coming I can hear them in the distance.'  
'Shit' Robert stood up and threw his jeans on throwing Aaron's at him.  
'Rob where's my top?'  
'I don't know where I threw it, just don't wear one, if anyone asks say you felt hot' Robert said shrugging his shirt over his shoulders.  
'No rob I can't.. You can get away with not having one on you don't look like this' Aaron said pointing to the scars on his stomach. Robert knew Aaron couldn't face anyone seeing them.  
'Shit I forgot, here shove this on' Robert said throwing his shirt at Aaron.  
'Thanks' Aaron said shyly. 

'OSCAR'  
The shout was even closer now.  
'Just sit down act natural I'll find your top when he passes' rob said panicking. 

'You alright lads you haven't seen my dog have you? Called oscar black not very tall he just ran away from me took me eyes off him for a minute misses will kill me if I don't find him.' 

'No sorry I haven't seen him' Robert said embaresssd at his lack of clothing. 

'Ah cheers if he runs past or anything you couldn't give us a shout could you? Barry it is I'll be round these fields looking for him' 

'Yeah course' Aaron said. 

'Alright thanks sorry for interrupting your meal, but bloody hell mate it's not that warm to be sun bathing is it?' 

Aaron saw the blush begin to creep up Roberts neck. 

'He sees the first bit of sunshine and that's it he starts getting carried away' Aaron said trying to distract the man from noticing Roberts growing embarrassment. 

'Ah I see' Barry said walking away. 

'Rob we're getting out of here that's so aqward come on!' 

'You can say that again maybe the hole spontaneous thing isn't the best thing' Robert said laughing at how embarrassed Aaron was. 

'You can say that again last time we were spontaneous we forgot to lock the door and charity walked this time a dog walker stumbles across us? Maybe we need to stick to the bedroom' 

'Oi mate' Barry shouted. 'Is this yours?' He was holding Aaron's white top in his hands. 

'Yeah it is I don't know how it ended up over there.' 

'Ah it's alright was just hanging off this tree' 

'Oh thanks' Robert said awkwardly even he couldn't thing of a reason why Aaron's top would be hanging off the tree. 

Robert made his way back up to Aaron where he had put almost all the supplies back in the bag. 

'Here got something of yours' 

'Rob I can't swap tops with you now it will look weird he will notice just wear it' 

'Okay okay' Robert said pulling it over his head and grabbing Aaron's hoodie. 

'Erm I never said you could wear that tho?' 

'Aaron you said you don't wanna look weird but your hoodie hardly goes with my shirt does it?' 

'Yeah good point' Aaron said zipping Roberts coat up 'now lets go!' 

**** 

In the car on the way back to emmerdale Aaron couldn't hold back the one question which was annoying him. 

'Rob?' 

'Yeah?' 

'You know when I said I didn't want to be seen because of how I look, why did you say your forgot? You can hardly forget them you have seen them enough?' 

'Because there normal to me Aaron I don't see you any different because of them, I understand there part of you just like a mole on my chest, so I'm just used to them' 

'Thankyou' 

'You don't need to say thankyou' 

'No I really do I remember thinking I could never show anyone these because they would think I was a freak but you just accept them' 

'Because I love you' 

'I love you too rob' 

A few moments later Aaron couldn't help but laugh. 

'What is it?' Robert said happy to hear Aaron laugh. 

'Just weird seeing you wearing my hoodie' 

'I like wearing it.' 

'You've never wore it before rob I wouldn't let you.' 

'But when you weren't here you couldn't stop me I slept in your clothes most nights felt like you were still there I suppose' Robert trailed off why did he have to mention how badly he had been coping without Aaron there. 

'Ah that's why my drawers were a mess then' Aaron said smiling he loved the idea of Robert always wanting to be near him. 

'Yeah I guess Robert said shyly' 

'Soft lad' 

'Your soft lad though' 

Aaron grabbed robs hand across the car. He finally felt happy again the same he felt on his wedding day and for once he really thought everything could maybe work out this time.


End file.
